


The Path

by BuildGlines



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Rewrite, Crimson Flower, Gen, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuildGlines/pseuds/BuildGlines
Summary: I find myself between two sides. One refuses to tell me what I deserve to know.I take a step, another step, until my path is Crimson.
Kudos: 7





	The Path

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a 'What if Byleth had a better motive for joining Edelgard' other than just joining her cause. I have my own viewpoints on the path as a whole- but this is how I believe Byleth would 'betray' Rhea.
> 
> This is obviously spoilers for Black Eagles Chapter 11, if you're still avoiding spoilers.

If my heart could beat-

_“You have disappointed me, Edelgard. To think that a descendant of House Hresvelg would dare betray the holy church…”_

-i’m sure it would be frantic.

_“So, it is my teacher who stands in my way. I always knew it would come to this…”_

My head turns to Rhea, who’s face is filled with fury.

“Byleth, my child,” I gulped. “kill Edelgard at once.” I stood in silence, barely able to keep up. Did she just-

“She is a danger to all of Fódlan.” Rhea stood just a few steps behind me. "Such a rebellious heart cannot be allowed to keep beating.”

Rebellious beating heart.

Beating heart.

Beating.

No heartbeat.

I looked at Rhea as she lifted up her head. The last time she did this was when she was passing down judgment on the Western Church. She also barely called me anything other than ‘Professor’, giving a sense of anonymity I never had.

But, I had to do as the Archbishop ordered, right? Murder a rebel, just like those from the West branch.

No.

This stopped here.

* * *

I turned back to Rhea, our green eyes piercing each others’.

“I will.” I could hear Edelgard softly curse me. “On one condition.”

Rhea raised an eyebrow. “What else do you need, my child?? Does the desecration of this holy tomb not give condition enough?!” Her voice screeched, echoing throughout the underground room.

I took a step forward.

“Tell me, why am I here?”

Another Step.

“Why am I here, in this Monastery, in the most secret and Sacred place in the world, holding the most Sacred weapon in Fódlan, having obtained the most Sacred power to ever exist?”

Rhea’s brow furrowed. “You are gifted by the goddess-”

“The Goddess, Sothis?”

Saying this caused both parties to gasp, with Rhea’s demeanor suddenly becoming hostile.

“Do **not** utter her name!”

“And why not?”

Another step.

“Why isn’t the ‘goddess’ said by her name? How is it that you say your will is that of the goddess-

I raised the relic to her throat.

-yet you never say her name?”

“If you continue to speak ill of her…” Rhea’s face started to change, causing Edelgard’s eyes to widen.

“Why was I given the Sword of the Creator, the only one who just so happens to be able to wield it without a Crest Stone?”

Another step. The tip of my sword neared her throat.

“And, when I supposedly obtained power from Sothis, you acted as if a dream had come true.”

“The Goddess granted you a unique gift! One that was similar to that of Serios!”

Another step.

“I must be such a special person to receive this thing _randomly_.”

Another step.

“Or maybe…”

I locked my sword arm.

“…it wasn’t so random after all.”

* * *

Another step.

“Tell me, Rhea. **What** did you do to me?”

Rhea’s eyes twitched in anger. “What do you mean?!”

Another step.

“My mother, my father,"

Another step.

" **My Heart.** What did you do?”

Rhea gritted her teeth, fully furious. “I do not know what it is you speak of, child!”

Another step.

“My heart. Doesn’t beat.”

Another step.

“The Baby. Didn’t cry.”

Another step.

“My mother. Her death.”

Only a few inches remained between her face and mine.

“ **What. Did. You. Do. To. Me.** ” My shared eye color now gazed deeply into Rhea’s crazed own.

“I will not.” She huffed. “I cannot tell such lies to an ungrateful child such as you!”

Silence.

I could pierce her throat at any moment. One motion. One thrust.

I didn’t.

* * *

“You have been deceived, my child…” Her motherly tone, paired with that glassy gaze returned.

I was no longer fooled by this façade.

“…those who want to harm you have poisoned your heart and your mind-” She pointed toward Edelgard. “-like that rebellious heart, right there!”

I lowered my arms.

“Fine.” I said.

Rhea shook her head as she preached. “It is not too late, dear.”

I looked her right in the eye. “You’re right.”

A turnaround, right at Edelgard, who’s face did not show any sign of emotion.

I turned back to Rhea. “It is not too late to walk another path.”

“ **WHAT?!** ” Rhea screeched.

I took a step toward Edelgard.

“I must find the truth out myself.”

Another step.

“And I will find out-”

Another step.

“-with her Magjesty.”

Rhea’s eyes and head lowered. “You… How **dare** you!!”

Another step.

“I cannot continue on your path anymore, Rhea. Not when you deny the answers I deserve.”

Another step.

“I will not be your puppet, I will not be your instrument-"

Another step.

"-as long as you continue to keep the truth from me.”

Another step.

I turned toward Rhea, my back to Edelgard.

“I am no longer your Professor.”

* * *

Edelgard, very much in shock, finally spoke up.”My teacher, I- Thank you!" She looked my direction, concern in her eyes for a moment. "But are you certain that-”

Edelgard shook her head. “No, now isn't the time for discussion.”

I heard the sound of someone warping in. That can only be one person-

“Words cannot properly express my gratitude, Professor.” Hubert said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

Meanwhile, Rhea seemed to hunch over, her eyes darkening.

“So, this is the choice you have made…”

Her gaze locked mine again, but her irises were yellowing…

"You… are just another failure. Your presence soils this Holy Tomb, and disgraces my brethren.”

Rhea’s unseen foot stomped on the ground, cracking the stone underneath.

“I will not allow one who would lend our enemies strength…”

Her eyes were glowing yellow, now.

“…to wield the power of the goddess Sothis.”

“You had your chance, Rhea.” I said. “I have chosen another way.”

Rhea gave a low, inhuman growl. “In that case… I have passed judgement.”

A green light started to shine from her chest.

“And now, I shall rip your chest open…”

The light overtook her.

“…and **TAKE BACK YOUR HEART MYSELF!** ”

The room flashed green, shaking the entire mausoleum. When the dust settled, I could only see what Rhea had become…

“Heh.” Hubert chuckled. “That must be the Immaculate One…”

Rhea- no, the beast, roared at us three.

“Yes. The monsters that have controlled Fódlan in secret for far too long.” Edelgard pointed forward.

”Rhea is their leader.”

I didn’t believe it was true- but it would make sense. Perhaps she had plotted to kill my father…

“There is no time to waste.” Hubert brought me out of my musing. “Your Majesty, Professor, we must escape while we can."

Then the monster lunged, the jaw aimed right at me, right at my heart.

I blinked, and I was staring at a stone wall.

* * *

I looked back, seeing Edelgard- no, her Majesty, looking inquisitively at me while Hubert dusted himself off.

“Professor… I never knew…”

I waved a hand at her. “We all have our secrets to keep safe.”

Edelgard nodded. “Indeed. But hearing that Rhea was responsible for your unbeating heart…”

“I had always thought so.” I said. “I just wanted to know.”

Edelgard walked in front of my field of vision. “I understand. It makes sense why you made the choice you did.”

Her face turned into the determined one I was fond of seeing. “Rhea and the whole Serios Church have always been rotten to the core. With your strength… I believe we can overthrow that tyrannical regime-”

She held out her hand.

“-and uncover the truth that has been hidden from us.”

“Take my hand… and walk with me… ”

I grasped it firmly.

From then on, I only walked a path of Crimson.

**Author's Note:**

> Rhea you P.O. a very hungry mercenary
> 
> Also I hope I kept Byleth as generally neutral as possible- this isn't supposed to feature one or the other


End file.
